Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a means for patching holes in walls and the like, and more particularly to a device to aid in the patching of holes in plaster walls and/or plaster-composition-type wallboards.
Various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for patching small holes having diameters from between one to six inches in plaster walls, particularly holes formed in plaster-related walls which are generally referred to as gypsum wallboard, or just wallboard.
For example, when a gypsum-type wallboard is damaged because a door is opened so wide as to cause the door knob to puncture a hole in the adjacent wall, it is desirable that the damaged area be repaired so as not to be generally noticeable,
Wallboard of this type is formed in two sizes of panels. The smaller size panel measures four feet by eight feet and the larger panel measures four feet by twelve feet. These panels are nailed to the vertical studs, the studs being commonly spaced sixteen inches on center; and thus hollow areas are formed between the studs. If a hole is made in the hollow portion of the wall structure, it is difficult to fill with patch plaster or filler material specifically designed for such type of repair, since there is no backing or reinforcement to prevent the patching material from falling through into the hollow area.
Various types of impromptu methods or devices and arrangements are presently used in preparing holes in walls prior to the repairing of plaster, particularly with respect to gypsum wallboard. Often, paper is stuffed into the opening to be filled; or a screen material, if available, is mounted behind the opening so as to provide a base support or reinforcement for the plaster or filler material used for repairing the holes in the wall.